BFDI stories: FreeSmart
by anjeez929
Summary: Join the FreeSmarters as they Go on adventures, like solve a murder mystery, Go to a pool party, and compete in a quiz show. Not in chronological order. May include BFB.
1. Mystery at Inanimata Manor

Mystery at Inanimata Manor

A humanised BFDI fanfic

As the FreeSmart Supervan drove a hill, The FreeSmarters were talking about the masquerade party. Match, a red-headed girl, said "Hey Icy, we're almost at Inanimata Manor!" The white-haired silent girl said "Wha?" Just then Book, a teen with green and blue hair, said "We're here, Get out." Her friend, Bubble shouted "Yoylecake" while Ruby and Pencil walked out holding 6 letters for each of the FreeSmarters saying to come to the party.

Outside the door, there were 6 boxes, one with a picture of a book, another with a bubble, the next with a block of ice, the next two with a matchstick and a pencil, and the last one with a ruby. Book, Bubble, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil and Ruby opened their representative boxes and found dress-up costumes each with a note saying "Wear Me". Match explained "While we were, like, driving, I, like, built a changing room in the van, I mean Supervan." So, they changed into the costumes and showed who they are at the masquerade.

First was Book. Normally, she would wear a white and green school dress but now she was wearing an orange, veiling dress with sequins. Apparently, she is Charlotte Dames, Literarian of the Century. Bubble, wearing a ragged outfit without her normal hairdo and holding a bindle, was a bubble blowing hobo simply known as Blower. Icy was Crystal Parenteau, third-ranked ice dancer, and wearing a white ice dancing oufit and ice skates. Match was Fiammetta Spink, expert matchstick modeler, and dyed her hair blue wearing an apron. Pencil was wearing a yellow t-shirt and had a pencil in her ear, posing as Margaret Liddel, a writer and self-publisher. And Ruby, wearing a miner's outfit, was, well, Ruby Danielson, a gem-hunter who knows her way out of a cave.

When they went in Inanimata Manor, they saw Needle, Golf Ball, Coiny and Gelatin but something was different about them. Instead of wearing metallic grey, Needle was wearing a feathered hat with a blue and black miniskirt. Golf Ball wasn't wearing her polka-dotted knitwear, he was wearing a golfing outfit while holding a golf score pad. Coiny was dressed as if he was rich. And Gelatin was wearing a chef's hat and outfit. Apparently, Needle was Penelope Maestas, a fashion designer and model. Golf Ball was Lexi Paoletti, a golfer who once got 18 holes-in-one in a round. Coiny was Yin Li, a rich man who has cool stuff. And Gelatin was Minoru Kobayashi, a famous chef who knows how to cook lots of desserts.

"Isn't it great Penelope, I mean Needy" Match said. "Don't call me needy!" Needle didn't like being called Needy so she slapped Match. Bubble told Ruby and Gelatin he will do an impression of a tree. So, he put gelatin (the jelly not the character) on his head, waved and did leaf rustling. Meanwhile, Book and Coiny saw 10 dolls in a dollhouse. Coiny said "What would the owner of Inanimata Manor be doing with these dolls." Book replied "These are who we're masquerading as, Look there's Charlotte and Blower." "And Crystal and Fiammetta." Coiny noticed. "I found Margaret and Ruby" Book said "and Penelope and Lexi." Coiny said "Look, there's Yin and Minoru. Wow, you are well read."

Just then, the lights went out and Coiny was found dead. Match screamed "OMG, Coiny's, like, dead and we didn't bring the HPRC!" Ruby said "Who would do such a thing?" "It is Book, I heard Coiny call her "well read"." Needle said "Right Book, Right?" But Book replied "Book? Who's Book? I write books." Gelatin said "I think the blackout caused her to lose her memory and now she thinks she's Charlotte Dames" "I want revenge!" said Ice Cube

Pencil said "Now we don't know if Book was the murderer." Ruby said "I have a suspect elimination table." Charlotte said "How do you know it's not you, Ruby?" "I'm not Ruby. Well, technically, I am but not that Ruby." Ruby said "Also, I would be a suspect, except I didn't do it." Charlotte said "In mystery stories, it's always the last person you'll expect so it's Crystal" Icy said "Wha?" "Come on, Icy would never do that" Needle said. "Well she did scream "I want revenge!""

Just then, another blackout happened and Ice Cube was dead. Ruby noticed the same thing that happened to Book also happened to Needle. "She wouldn't even slap me if I called her Needy." Penelope said "I'm no detective but whoever wasn't in the room could be the murderer." "Good idea Needle, I mean Penelope" Said Golf Ball. "Let's see, Book and Coiny were, like, looking at the dolls." Said Match "I was, like, like, talking to Needle and Bubble was, like, like, like, like, showing Ruby and Gelatin his tree impression."

Golfball said "Don't look at me, I was trying to find out who invited us here." "So, we have Ice Cube and Pencil but Icy's dead so that means " Match looked at Pencil and screamed "OMT, Pencil. How could you? Spit it out." Bubble said "Secrets from the guil " "I had to use the bathroom, Ok?" Pencil shouted. Match said "See? She's Inno "

Before she could say Innocent, another blackout happened and Pencil was laying on the ground. Golf Ball said "Yeah, because she's dead." Bubble said "Wait, whenever a blackout happens, the accused gets killed and accuser " "Gets turned into who they're cosplaying as? Yes!" said Fiammetta. Ruby said "I promise not to accuse anyone." "Me too" said Golf Ball. Gelatin asked how they're going to find out who's the murderer. Bubble said "I know, we'll collect evidence" "Good Idea, let's split up" said Goflball.

Twenty seconds later, Charlotte, Penelope, Bubble, Gelatin, Golf Ball and Ruby gathered back at the main hall. Gelatin said "Found anything?" Penelope said "I found a knife so it must be Minoru!" Bubble said "Speak up." Gelatin said "I don't know what you're talking about." Bubble said "You're just saying that so we won't suspect you out." Gelatin said "I'm innocent!"

Turns out he was right. Another blackout happened, he was found dead and Bubble is now Blower. Golf Ball said "Oh no! Gelatin is out! One of us will be killed!" "That's where you're wrong." Said Charlotte "My former cosplayer noticed that If the remaining 2 people don't accuse anyone, they'll both be killed."

"Wait, can you remember the memories of your former cosplayer?" said Ruby. "Yes" said Penelope. "This mystery party has been around every four years for 100 years to celebrate the birth of our creator." "But the only way to turn someone back is to make a shocking reveal." said Charlotte. "Wait, if this party is at Inanimata manor, then the former owner created you in one of these books." Ruby said while holding up a book lying around. "That's correct!" said Charlotte "The Mystery has never been solved. But now you must go and so must we" Penelope said "The next blackout is coming soon." Golf Ball said "Well, at least you know it's not us."

Another black out happened and Golf Ball and Ruby were dead. Book said "Where am I?" Blower said "Well, that was a bit needy." Needle slapped her and said "Don't call me nee " a stabbing sound was heard and Fiammetta/Match was dead. "-dy?" Needle said "Wait, If I'm here and Book is here, then that means " "I did it." Said Blower as he turned back into Bubble. Just then, Book stabbed her and said "I knew it all along."

"When I got turned into Charlotte, I saw Bubble moving. When Match was saying who's where, I saw Bubble holding a knife, the knife we found was a yoylecake cutter and he was accusing gelatin just so he won't be guilty"

"So, we'll go to the HPRC to recover Coiny, Icy, Pencil, Gelatin, Golf Ball, Ruby, Match and Bubble?" Needle asked. "Seems like it" said Book


	2. Needle's Pool Party

Needle's Pool Party

A humanized BFDI Fanfic

It was a hot day in Yoyle City. The FreeSmarters were up on the Yoyle Needy sweating. Just then, Ruby received six letters for each of the members of FreeSmart. "Let me see it!" said Pencil, a girl wearing a sleeveless top and khakis, grabbing it off Ruby's hands. It was an invitation from Needle, a close friend of them, inviting FreeSmart for a pool party at her new pool. "Finally!" said Book, "a chance to cool off!" So FreeSmart went into the Supervan and headed off to Needle's Place.

Book got into her blue and green swimsuit and put floaties on Ice Cube. Ruby wore a red bikini while bubble changed into a one piece. Match and Pencil wore matching brown and red bikinis as they arrive at their destination. To their surprise, the pool was empty! A tall, grey headed girl wearing a matching bathing suit ran up to the group. It was Needle. "Needy!" exclaimed Pencil. Needle slapped Pencil because she didn't like being called Needy. "Anyways, I was planning for the pool party and when I came and look, it was empty"

Just then, A girl wearing a spotted rash suit came up and said, "Don't worry, I've got a plan." "Golf Ball?" asked Match "What are you, like, doing here?" Golf Ball replied, "Same reason as you, I was invited to the pool party." Book said "Needle, who else did you invite?" "I invited everyone! Well except Firey." Said Needle

Golf Ball told the 21 others her plan. "My plan is to shoot a laser into the sky so that the clouds make rain" Ruby said, "That's so crazy!" Golf Ball opened her mouth to shout at ruby when Ruby said, "So cray it might just work!" So, everyone went to work. When they're finished, Needle activated the laser. At that moment, it rained! GB's plan Worked! When the rain cleared, everyone set up for the pool party.

All was great. Needle and the FreeSmarters were in the pool. Pencil said, "Hey Needle, can I ask you something?" "Sure! Ask away." Replied Needle. "Why don't you like being called Needy?" asked Pencil. Needle replied, "Needy-" "Hey everyone" interrupted Golf Ball, "Food's ready!" Needle said "Perhaps I'll tell you later"


	3. Questions Answered

Questions Answered

A Humanized BFDI Fanfic

The eight teams were lined up behind their team stations as Donut, the temporary host, explained the rules. "Contest time!" he said, "It's a quiz show. Each team's got a buzzer. Buzz in when you know the answer. Get one question right and your team's safe from elimination." A blue haired girl was behind iance's station. "OK Bubble, you're great at mental contests." She said to herself. Now this wasn't exactly the case. 8 years ago, (She was somehow 16 then, even though she's 18 now) Bubble was telling her friends Match and Pencil how to kill herself in 3 easy steps. She died before she could get to three. Pencil then said "I just learned 2 things about Bubble. She can be suicidal and she's so dumb that she doesn't know how to count to 3!"

Donut suddenly then said "Ooba wooba grooba shmooba?" and just as suddenly, Pen answered "Frooba dwooba!" "Correct!" Donut said, "Death P.A.C.T. is safe!" "Bubble, did you seriously not, like, know the answer was frooba dwooba?" said a red-headed girl, Match. "Yeah! What the flake was that?" added a boy wearing a white t-shirt, Snowball. Bubble stuttered "I... I didn't know the answer was-" "Jeez, this is, like, unacceptable." Interrupted Match, "Try harder, Bub! Or else your bembership is in danger." "Y-Yes ma'am! Understood!"

Donut announced the second question: "Queeky beeky floop floop?" Bubble, without thinking, pressed the buzzer. Match and Snowball gave her the evil eye. "Uh, zop zap?" said Bubble. Donut smiled making Bubble think she got the question right. But a boy with orange hair laughed. "That's such a f-silly answer, "Zop zap"?" he said. Donut said, "Yeah Bubble, that's wrong." "BUB-BLEEEEE!" Match said, "You are such a disappointment, you are not even worthy of bembership status. You are like, hereby, demoted to merely a "bemb"." Meanwhile, behind Free Food's station, a red-headed boy was making something.

"Stapy," Fries said, "You know the answer to this one! Why aren't you buzzing in?" "I'm busy! Just give me a sec!" said Stapy. Just then a boy wearing gloves said "Gluck gluck hork pork?" "Yes" Donut said. "See, Stapy? You made us lose that point!" Fries said, "Are you happy about that? "Grr! I'm trying! What I'm doing now WILL help us, just you wait and see!" said Stapy. "Sure!" Fries said sarcastically.

"Question three!" Donut said, "What is snow plus gasoline?" A girl wearing a sequined shirt said "Oh, this one's easy! It's glue!". The girl (whose name was Saw) pressed the buzzer and said "Eight!" "That's wrong" said Donut. "Huh? What the heck did my lips just do?" wailed Saw, "I... I meant to say glue!" "It's OK, everybody's tongue slips up occasionally." Said Book. When Question four came along, Saw still said "Eight." "Hmm," said Book "Maybe the fumes ARE getting to you after all." Earlier that day, 8-ball got eliminated and he got squished by the moon. His object let out a black gas. Saw inhaled it and she said "Ooh! Maybe I shouldn't have inhaled those fumes!"

"What's 1+1" "Eight" That was the fifth question and Saw's answer. "Oh, I've been forgetting to do this," said Donut, "but as a host, I should punish you for getting these wrong." Donut played a recording of Four's screech but it had no effect. "No effect?" he said. "Donut, that's just an audio recording of Four, not the real deal," said Gaty, "So of course there's no effect." "Oh. No effect? Lemme try it!" Donut said. Then Donut got screeched by the recording. Their friend Golf Ball pressed the buzzer and said "Two!" "Correct. Question six! What's the past tense of eat?" Finnally, a question Saw could get right! She reached for the buzzer and shouted "Eight!" "Wro- Oh, that's actually correct." Donut said. "And with that, the teams still in danger are iance and Free Food."

"Final question." Donut said, "What's my favorite season?" "Winter!" Stapy said. "No." Stapy told Puffball to push the thingamadoodle to iance bribing her with a new cloud. "Darn," Stapy said sarcastically, "I got it wrong!" Bubble shouted "Ooh! I know this one! Summer!" But instead of pushing the buzzer, she pushed the thingamadoodle. Bubble repeatedly pressed the thingmadoodle, Match looked stern at her and Snowball just facepalmed. "Ha! I've got all the information I need." Stapy said. He pressed the buzzer and answered "Summer" "Correct!" Donut said, "So, Free Food's safe, and iance is up for elimination!" "Oh, I finally get it!" said Fries, "Good job!" As Donut did the voting. Match pushed her way out of her voting icon and said "No!" "Match, you just gotta accept the outcome," said Donut, "Even if you don't like it." "Here's the footage!" said Match. "Oh! Gee, I guess you're right. Then Free Food is up for elimination!" said Donut

That night, a girl wearing a blue shirt came to Bubble. It was Fanny! "Bubble, I should tell you. Match got mad at you for not knowing those answers." She said, "But in truth, she didn't know the answers herself! What a hypocrite!" "Oh, thanks for telling me!" said Bubble. Fanny said, "I hate her!"


	4. Goiky Festival Pt 1

Goiky Festival Pt 1

A humanized BFDI fanfic

It's April 29th and iance and BDGILSTT are celebrating their version of Golden week, The Goiky festval. The Goiky festival is a collection of four holidays within one week. Today is the emperor's birthday. The sixteen of them are watching a parade. "This is, like, awesome." said Match. "I wonder what this day's about." Said Gaty. The Pencil started to explain. "This holiday celebrates the late emperor of Japan and Hongoku, Emperor Showa. He was the best leader of Hongoku as well as all of south Goiky. It was a time of war between both halves but Showa pushed through and the south won the war." "Wow!" said Book. "So every year, there is a parade in Capitol city celebrating him." Continued Pencil. "That's so cool!" said Taco and Lightning. "I know but I have to go now." Said Pencil, "The parade needs a dancer." "Good Luck!" said Match. Pencil ran off.

iance and BDGILSTT bumped into two girls. It was Needle and Golf Ball. "Konnichiwa!" said Needle. "Hello!" said Golf Ball. "Needle! What are you doing here!" said Book. "I'm also a dancer at the festival." Said Needle. "Yeah, but GB! What are you doing here?" said Gaty. "I'm helping her prepare." The light grey-haired girl said. "Wait," said Flower, "If Needle's here, then…" They noticed the Losers. "Pin! Leafy! Firey!" "Hey, girls." Said Leafy, "And… two guys…" Leafy then stopped. "What's wong?" said Ruby. "Where's Pencil, Book and Ice Cube?" "Pencil's preparing for the dance and- Wait, did you say Book and Ice Cube?" said Lollipop. BDGILSTT turned around. Book and Ice Cube were gone. "Did I mention that Ice Cube is the Miko and Book is the lyre player?" said Needle. "Wait does Braceletty know this?" said Fanny. "Um…" They then noticed a group of people they recognise as Team Ice Cube. They overheard their conversation. "Why are we here?" said a beige haired girl, Barf Bag. She wasn't wearing her usual rags. "Don't ask me. Braceletty wanted to come here." Said a Green haired boy, Gelatin. "Oh, excuse me, but I have to do something." Said Lollipop.

Lollipop went over to Barf Bag. "Oh, you." said Lollipop. "Hello, Lolli_poop_." Said Barf Bag. "It seems like you dressed up in something other than barf covered rags." Said the purple haired girl. "Oh you take that back!" said Barf Bag. "Guys settle down!" said Donut. "What's she going on about?" said Book. "Well," started Eggy, "When I tried to get Teardrop to listen to my story, Pillow told me that her arm fluttering meant that she didn't care. Barf Bag tried to rationalize that Teardrop can't talk at all but Lollipop said her mind was contaminated with barf molecules." "Yeesh, that's harsh." said Taco. "I know" said Cake. "Sorry, Teardrop. It happened again." said Clock. "What do you mean?" said Snowball. "Liy and Ice Cube tried to wiggle her vocal chords to get her to talk." Teardrop started to cry. She left. "Eight!" said Saw who can only say eight for more than a year. "Um… Why can saw only say eight?" asked Firey. "Saw inhaled 8-ball's fumes causing her to only say eight." Said Golf Ball. "Say, where's Loser?" said Ruby. "I think he's still in the jaw breaker." Said Leafy. "Actually, Loser and Winner are helping out Ice Cube." Said Needle.

Team Ice Cube walked up to them. "Hey there!" said Firey Jr. "Firey jr. I haven't seen you since you got trapped into the LOL." Said Leafy. "It's okay, mom. I was fine." Said Firey jr. "Wait, Mom?" questioned Spongy. "The name was a dead give-away." Said Firey Jr. Bomby noticed Firey. "Firey!" "What's with him?" said Naily. "He got exploded a lot." Said Coiny. "Anyways, let's watch the show!" said Pin. They watched the dance. Ice Cube walked up to the shrine. Braceletty started cheering for Ice Cube. On each side of the shrine, Loser and Winner were standing. Book played the lyre. Loser, Winner and Ice Cube started singing a chant. It was all good.


	5. Goiky Festival Pt 2

Goiky Festival Pt 2

A humanized BFDI fanfic

It's May 3rd and iance, BDGILSTT, Team Ice Cube and The Losers (and Winner) are back at the Festival. For those who don't know, A few days ago they were celebrating Showa day and now they are celebrating the Constitutional Memorial Day. It celebrates the democracy of Goiky. "We're back at this shrine" said Naily. "Yeah" said Tennis Ball who came with them. "Uh, why is TB here?" asked Flower. "I brought him here" said Golf Ball, "8-Ball and Basketball came with us" "I'm Grassy!" said Grassy. "I also brought Grassy" said Basketball.

Pencil and Ice Cube reached a bathhouse. They went inside. Meanwhile, The other 37 were looking for them. "Where did they go?" said Ruby. "How should, like, I know?" said Match. Book pointed at the bathhouse. "I think they went in here." She said. They went inside. Snowball, Lightning, Firey Jr, Donut, Bomby, Gelatin, Spongy, Firey, Coiny, Cake, Loser, Clock, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball and Grassy stayed in the lobby while the girls went inside. They saw Pencil and Ice Cube in the hot spring. "Pence-Pence, why are you here?" said Match. "I just want to." Said Pencil. "Why did you come here without our consent?" said Lollipop, "Tell them, Book, Needle" But Book and Needle were also in the hot spring. "Well, that looks fun." Said Leafy. So in a few minutes, all of them were in the hot spring.

Meanwhile, the boys were still inside the lobby when Blocky, Pen and Eraser came. "Hey, guys." Said the pink-haired boy, "Why are you here?" "We're waiting for Pencil and Needle." Said Coiny. "And Match and Ruby and Bubble and Flower and Fanny and Book and Dora and Gaty and Ice Cube and Lollipop and Saw and Taco and Teardrop and Barf Bag and Braceletty and Naily and Pin and Eggy and Leafy and Winner." Added Clock. "They must be inside." Said Blocky. "Exactly," said Donut, "We can't go in there." "So what are you doing?" said Snowball. "We just came here for the same reason as them." Said Pen. "I'm going!" said Snowball. "Me too!" said Coiny. "If he's going, then I'm going." Said Firey. "But you can't go in there. Your object will extinguish." Said Cake. "Oh, right." Said Firey. "And I can't go in there since I might electrocute everyone." Said Lightning. So the boys all went in except for Firey, Firey Jr and Lightning. An hour later, everyone went out.

They decided to go to a Japanese restaurant. Since there were 42 of them, they had to book 3 tables. There, They saw the rest of Beep. "Oh, hey guys." Said Nickel. "It'z good to zee you" said Cloudy. "Bulleh!" Rocky barfed on Gelatin. "Hey…" said Woody. "Oh hey, Beepers!" said Leafy, "Long time no see!" Beep just ignored her. "Oh come on!" "Say, who's paying?" asked Coiny. "Me!" said Firey. "I'm paying for our bill" said Balloony. "-. - - -.." said Roboty. "Aw seriously" said David. Dora screamed at him. "Whatever. let's go eat." Said Coiny.


	6. Goiky Festival Pt 3

Goiky Festival Pt 3

A humanized BFDI fanfic

It's May 4th and iance, BDGILSTT, Team Ice Cube, The losers, Beep, Winner, Golf ball, Tennis Ball, Basketball, 8-ball, Grassy, Blocky, Pen and Eraser were at the park since it's greenery day, a day of celebrating nature. They saw a green haired boy they recognized as Tree. "Oh, hey there guys." He said. "Tree! What are you doing here?" said Pen. "My object is a plant, and it's greenery day!" answered Tree. They also noticed the other Deathers, except Remote. "Hey guys!" said Pencil, "Where's Remote?" "Remote's performing an Idol concert." Said Liy. They heard Remote sing traditional Japanese songs, which was weird since Remote speaks with a text to speech software and the only way to make her sing is by using a real time pitch corrector. "Wow! Remote! She's such a good singer!" said Ice Cube. They also noticed the other Mechanical Minds, TV, Camera and Robot flower. TV was broadcasting the live event with Camera and Robot flower is helping them. "Oh, It's them!" said Golf Ball. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" said Robot Flower. "Robot Flower! We're here to broadcast the event!" said TV. "Okay…" said Pie.

After the concert, which took, like, three hours, Remote joined the group. "So, how did I do?" she asked. "Remote, That was Awesome!" said Pillow. "Hey!" said a voice. It was Bell! "Hi, Bell!" said Bottle. "Where's Eraser?" she asked. "Oh hey Bell!" said Eraser. "Kya! oh… Um… hi." Bell stuttered. "What are you doing here?" asked Black hole. They watched Bell's efforts to ask Eraser out. "Will you come watch the fireworks with me tomorrow?" said Bell. "Um… Okay?" said Eraser. Bell almost fainted but she kept her cool. "Oh my gosh! We got to prepare for your date!" said Match. "Baka! It's not a date!" said Bell, being the tsundere she is. Match left with Bell.

The other 56 decided to talk to the rest of Free Food. "Wow! She's actually doing it." Said Fries. "I can't wait for the fireworks!" said Foldy. "Yeah! Me too!" said Stapy. "We want you to see if anything goes wrong tomorrow." Said Ruby. "Yeah!" said Ice Cube. "We'll try." Said Marker, "Right, Puffball?" "Okay Dokay!" the pink haired girl said. The 61 hopped onto Puffball's cloud. "Hey! I'm carrying too much!" said Puffball, looking tired out. So 45 of them got off. "So, see you tomorrow!" said Yellow face. Puffball took them to her house, then arrived back and took 15 more to her house, then arrived back to pick up half of the remaining people, then made one last round trip.

Meanwhile, Match was taking Bell clothes shopping. She received a call from Pencil. "Hey, Match! We're at Puffball's house and we're coming tomorrow to see if anything goes wrong." She said. "Oh, really?" said Match. "Yeah." Said Pencil, "The problem is she can only carry 15 or 16 people at a time. What's you plan?" "I know! The others can watch them from the, like, crowd!" said Match. "What are you two talking about?" asked Bell. "Nothing!" said Match, "How about we continue picking yukatas" "Okay!" said Bell.


	7. Goiky Festival Pt 4

Goiky Festival Pt 4

A humanized BFDI fanfic

It's May 5th and the BFB contestants were at the shrine. Today is Children's Day but that's not the reason they're there. They're there because yesterday, Bell asked Eraser out. They watched the two at the park. Fries, Marker, Yellow Face, Gaty, Lollipop, Donut, Ruby, Barf Bag, Pen, Bomby, Eggy, Cake, Snowball, Blocky and Pen were riding on Puffball while Cloudy was using his wind powers to hover himself as well as Balloony, Rocky, Woody, Grassy, Match, Flower, David, Taco, and Pillow. Most of the others were either flying a carp kite or looking at actual carp. Pencil and Needle were dancing as Book played the lyre. Winner, Loser and Ice Cube were in the temple. They watched Bell have a picnic with Eraser. "They are, like, so cute together!" said Match. "I wonder when the fireworks display is happening." Said Fries. Puffball looked at her schedule. "It's at 11:00 pm." She replied. Eraser and Bell watched the carp kites. "They're so beautiful." Said the copper-haired girl. "I know…" said Eraser as he leaned towards Bell. She panicked inside. Meanwhile, Foldy was with Stapy. "This looks pretty." Said Foldy. "Yeah." Said Stapy. Just then, Liy appeared out of nowhere. "Oh… you." Said Foldy. "Get the flick away from her!" said Liy. The girls got into a catfight. Stapy just walked away.

At 10:50, or 22:50 if you're in 24 hour time, Bell and Eraser were about to watch the fireworks. A carp swam past them. Bell giggled. She knew that the Japanese word for love is pronounced the same as the Japanese word for carp. She managed to snap out of it. She knew she didn't like Eraser, he climbed her string one and a half years ago. Of course, she didn't like Eraser. Or did she? The other BFB contestants were also watching the fireworks, and when I saw fireworks, I mean Bell and Eraser. Ice Cube, Winner and Loser walked up to the stage. Braceletty tried to cheer for her but the other 59 contestants managed to keep her quiet or she'll blow their cover. Ice Cube explained. "This is the closing ceremony of the Goiky Festival, The Children's day fireworks!" she said. She continued to explain as Bell couldn't help looking at Eraser. Eraser looked at her. She looked away. "Stop it, you Baka! I didn't look at you because I like you." She said. "Okay." Said Eraser. He smiled. He knew that she liker her. Liy and Foldy stopped fighting. They declared truce. They noticed that Stapy left. The two ran after him.

At 10:59, The fireworks were almost about to launch. All the BFB contestants, sans Ice Cube and Loser, were waiting for the fireworks to launch. Then they did. "Wow! It's so pretty!" said Ruby. "I know." Said Pillow. Bell and Eraser also watched the fireworks. Eraser said, "Bell, I think I like-" He got interrupted by Bell hitting him. "Baka!" she cried. Eraser laughed. Someday, she will confess her love. They watched the fireworks. The Goiky festival has ended.


End file.
